one summer day
by queen-sheep
Summary: luna spends the day with her father


_QLFC S5 R10 (Reserve Beater 1)_

 _song – theme from 'a summer place', percy faith version_

* * *

Xenophilius wakes to the sound of all the pots and pans in the kitchen crashing down to the floor, all at the same time. His heart stutters with panic. At once, he flings the bed covers off him and rushes downstairs calling, "Luna? Luna, dear, are you alright?"

"Just fine," chimes his daughter's voice. "It was just an accident."

He steps into the kitchen, which is more reminiscent of a disaster zone than anything else. Flour scattered across the counter, dishes piled high in the sink, something burning in the frying pan. Pots and pans of various sizes are scattered both on the counter and on the floor where they had fallen. Luna hasn't been spared from the mess either – her hair is loose and falling from the braid she'd hurriedly tied it into and her clothes are all soiled. She serenely wipes her hands clean with a dish towel.

"I wanted to make breakfast," she explains.

Xenophilius laughs and ruffles her hair. "I think that's enough for now. Why don't you go get washed up and we'll clean this up together?"

Luna nods, casting one last mournful glance at the… thing still in the frying pan. He'll have to scrape that off and dump it somewhere discreetly later. Judging from the look of it, he thinks she might have been trying to make pancakes.

Xenophilius grabs a towel from the table and starts tackling the counters first. He brushes all the leftover flour onto the floor to be swept up later, and then begins to pick up and slot all the kitchen ware into their proper cupboards. Luna appears in the doorway midway through, mop and bucket in hand and dressed in a clean, simple sundress.

As she cleans, she hums a old song that Xenophilius used to play around the house. And as she hums, she starts to dance. At first she just twirls around with her mop, stepping lightly in the spots she left dry.

Eventually, Xenophilius stops cleaning entirely just so he can watch her, her entire face glowing with a simple kind of happiness.

"Dad, come dance with me," she beams.

"I'm fine just watching you, dear," Xenophilius says, the corners of his mouth curling into an unconscious smile.

But Luna is insistent, and when she pulls at his arms for the fourth time, he allows himself to be pulled around as she sings aloud about small frogs living in small ponds.

He hasn't felt this happy in a long time.

…

"Do you have any plans for today?" Luna asks, later over their (very late) breakfast.

Xenophilius smiles wanly. "Just some writing for the paper.

Luna tilts her head. "Can you come out with me today?"

Xenophilius pauses in surprise. "Yes, of course. Where would you like to go?"

But Luna just smiles and shakes her head. "It's a surprise!" she says, and then leaves it at that.

She refuses to divulge anymore information, even as she packs a picnic basket full of food and snacks, but Xenophilius is happy to let her be.

They start out the door once she's done, and they walk arm in arm down the worn path to the village.

"I was thinking of featuring the Crumple-Horned Snorkack on the front cover again," he says as they approach the village.

Luna nods seriously at that proclamation. "Have you found new information about them?"

"Yes," Xenophilius says, eyes glinting in excitement, "and this time, it'll make the entire Wizarding World take notice of these creatures."

Coming from the opposite direction is Molly Weasley, her arms full of food, and she gives them a cheery wave before continuing on her way.

"So is it ok to tell me where we're going now?" he asks. Luna resolutely shakes her head and tightens her hold on the picnic basket.

"We're almost there now, so you have to be patient," she insists.

They continue walking past the village outskirts. Eventually, Luna pulls him off the dirt path and straight into a forest. The afternoon sun filtering through the leaves gives the place a hushed, secretive feel to it.

Moments later, Luna makes a sharp right turn, pushes a tree branch out of the way, and squeezes through a bush. Xenophilius has considerably more trouble getting through.

He steps out into a small meadow, the wild grass growing up to mid-calf, with long stalks of wildflowers growing haphazardly throughout. There's a low, flat rock on the far side of the area that Luna is already setting the food up on.

She'd always had a knack for finding the most gentle, undisturbed places.

Xenophilius goes to join her, his stomach rumbling appreciatively from the hike.

…

It's nearing dinner time when they finally pack up and head back. But Luna seems to have other plans still.

"Follow me," Luna says at the crossroads in the path to their home. She takes his wrist in her hand and tugs, so he follows behind.

It doesn't take him long to realize where they're headed, and suddenly the flowers she'd picked earlier in the field make a lot more sense.

Up on the top of the hill lies a solitary tombstone. Luna wakes straight up to it and places her wildflowers at the foot of the grave. After a moment's hesitation, Xenophilius does the same. He runs his fingers over the top of the weathered stone, noting how well cared for the grave was.

Luna must've been taking care of it the whole time, while he'd be in too much pain to even think of it. His throat constricts painfully, and he swallows hard.

Despite himself, hot tears still well up in his eyes and run down his face. He clutches the stone, warm still from the sunlight, and grieves for the love he lost a long time ago.

After the tear tracks have dried and the sun is just beginning the sink down below the mountains, he feels Luna tug on his fingers once more.

"Let's go now," she says.

Xenophilius tightens his fingers around hers and together, they make their way back home. He's never the more grateful for the one gift she left behind for him.


End file.
